


Apollo

by kaicares



Series: Les Mis Poetry [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, also some death, love life and liberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicares/pseuds/kaicares
Summary: A poem by me that I can imagine Grantaire writing.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063364
Kudos: 2





	Apollo

All characters belong to Victor Hugo. The poem is mine.

APOLLO  
you look at me like i'm nothing  
like the dirt on your shoe  
you'd never care for me  
but i still care for you

you're a dreamer, i'm a cynic  
you have beliefs, i have none  
you care for this war you're fighting  
i care about my rum

but i'm more than an alchoholic  
i believe in you, you see  
but when you look into my eyes  
do you really see me

your passion exites me  
your anger is a force  
for you i'd do anything  
scream until my voice goes hoarse

today is the judgement day  
hold your red flag high  
for you are my Apollo  
and together we shall die


End file.
